Unrequitted Love Part 2
by Sakura Lily Rain
Summary: Kagome has a secret to tell Inuyasha this is the last chapter it may suck but im sorry


Continued...

"Kagome, you cant just..." "Look Inuyasha, dont waste your time like this, I get it, I will never amount to Kikyo, I understand, so just do us both a favor to save the hearthache leave, be with Kikyo" "Kagome! I dont want to be with Kikyo, I want to be with you." "Inuyasha...I'm pregnant"

Kagome jumped up from her bed. Had it been a dream? Did she really tell Inuyasha she was pregnant? She still couldnt believe she had slept with him before he had told her that he was leaving. She knew something like this was gonna happen. She went over to her window to try and drown out the conversation they had. She looked out the window and saw a sleepy Inuyasha sleeping on the sacred tree. She knew he'd be there. He wanted to know, no he needed to know that she carried his half demon child. Yes he was human, but half demon he was when the slep togther. She felt her tears trickle down her cheek and somehow they had told Inuyasha to awake, for right as she began to wipe them away, he awoke. "Kagome!" "What are you doing here Inuyasha" "Can I come up?" "I guess..." He slowly climbed down from the tree, it was weird not seeing him jump from there to her window like he usually did but he was human now, he no longer had that leasure. "Mom, its alright you can let him in." Inuyasha was greeted with open arms, and it took him a few minutes to finally reach Kagome's room. "Hey" "Hi" she said as she slowly walked over to bed and sat down. "Kagome...when did you know that you got pregnant?" "Yes Inuyasha it yours." "I didnt say it wasnt, I dont want to argue Kagome, I juss want to know where we stand." "Inuyasha, you left the day after you slept with me! Why should I tell you that Im carrying your baby" "Kagome..." he started as he walked over and sat next to her and wiped away her tears. "I understand what I did was wrong, but I came back here to make it up with you. I really want it to work between us two. Can we start with my and your baby." "Ummm, Inuyasha can I have some time to think" "Yea, juss look for me when you have time." he kisses her on her on the forehead and as he got up to leave she noticed something shiny dangling from his neck, it was the locket. Maybe he had changed.

Kagome quickly changed into some clothes, forced her past her moms worried questions and took a walk. "Yes Inuyasha, Im pregnant Im carrying your baby. I love you, but.." she thought this over and over in her head. She didnt understand how something like this could happen. Ayume was supportive, so does is her mom, and grandpa. But Hojo, Hojo had never looked at her the same. She heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on her park bench. She reached into her pocket. "Oh yea. Inuyasha has the locket around his neck" At least he wears it now. She giggled at this. She sat there thinking to herself, wondering what this baby would bring. Would Inuyasha actually stay and help her like he said he would or would he split after the responisbilty kicked in. Kagome didnt know what to think, all she knew was she could do it alone.

"Inuyasha, I want you to be in mine and the baby's life, but I cant do this alone, so if your thinking about splitting I need to know now, because I cant do this alone." "Kagome, I will never leave your side."

Kagome opened her eyes and the sunlight poured on to her skin, giving her a warming feeling. She looked around and felt the calm serenity of nature and its beauties. "He had lied, but it wasnt his fault." This she understood. She turned and looked at the gravestone of the man who never got to meet their son and she sighed a heavy long sigh. "MOMMY!!!!! Look what I found, some cherry blossoms juss floating around in the water, should we put them on daddy's grave?" "Yes sweetie lay them there" she said standing up and grabing his tiny hand. "Inu, I think its time we go home." "Mommy, I will never leave your side, I want always to be close to you." Tears trickled down her face as she gave a son a weary smile as they continued on.


End file.
